


It All Goes Back to the Dogs

by ReluctantWay



Series: Dogs [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Human Trafficking, M/M, Prostitution
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:05:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantWay/pseuds/ReluctantWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фрэнк думал, что удача повернулась к нему лицом, когда он выиграл пять тысяч долларов в лотерею, но это лишь усугубило ситуацию. Во-первых, он не смог купить собаку и бескорыстную любовь, о которой мечтал, потому что в результате потратил все деньги на Джерарда. И во-вторых, кажется, раб, которого он купил из жалости, ненавидит его, даже несмотря на то, что он просто хотел помочь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It All Goes Back to the Dogs

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It All Goes Back to the Dogs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/788396) by [jatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jatty/pseuds/jatty). 



> All my thanks goes to jatty <3

Джерард не спешил, подводя глаза и замазывая синяк на щеке, он убедился, что всё от выпрямленных волос до его зачаровывающих глаз было в порядке к приходу хозяина. Он притворился, что не заметил Джошуа, стоящего в дверном проёме ванной и наблюдающего за ним, пытающегося присвоить его идеи в жалкой попытке завладеть вниманием хозяина. Чего Джошуа не понимал, так это того, что в этом доме превосходство принадлежало Джерарду. Его подобрали первым. Он был первой шлюхой. Он был самым важным здесь. Он заправлял домом, пока хозяина не было дома. Он заслуживал большего внимания.

Чтобы добиться этого, у него ушло восемь лет страсти, понимания, воспитания, привязанности, любви, заботы, покорности, преданности — восемь лет совершенного и абсолютного подчинения. Он скорее бы убил Джошуа, чем позволил бы ему преуменьшать его заслуги.

Джерард принадлежал хозяину, а хозяин был его задолго до того, как он вообще стал общим.

— Зачем ты делаешь это со своим лицом? — спросил Джошуа. Джерард выведал его тактику у приходящих с годами и впоследствии уходящих шлюх. В никчёмной попытке принизить его в глазах хозяина Джошуа пытался сбить его с толку и просто уповал на неточности.  
— Потому что Ему это нравится, — ответил Джерард, наклонив голову и изучая его взгляд.  
— Нет, Он не в восторге, — Джерард поймал его взгляд и вышел из комнаты, выключая свет и склоняя плечо, когда проходил мимо. Он проскочил гостиную и вошёл в спальню, подходя к комоду с зеркалом, чтобы взять клубничный блеск для губ, и обводил им губы до тех пор, пока не был уверен, что для его хозяина этого будет достаточно, чтобы почувствовать вкус по приходу домой. — Ты знаешь, он ведь скоро придёт, — сказал Джошуа в тот момент, когда Джерард снова прошёл мимо, направляясь на кухню, чтобы в третий раз убедиться, что все блюда были на месте.  
— А почему ещё, ты думаешь, я нарезаю тут круги? — огрызнулся Джерард.  
— Всё уже должно быть готово, — самодовольно произнёс Джошуа. Его противное поведение моментально испарилось, когда Джерард пронёсся к нему, не останавливаясь, пока их носы не соприкоснулись, а глаза было некуда отвести от настойчивого взгляда.  
— Это называется подойти к делу основательно, — яростно проговорил он. — Ты нарезаешь круги до тех пор, пока Он не придёт домой, чтобы убедиться, что ничего не было упущено! Единичной проверки недостаточно! Вторичной — тоже! Даже десяти раз недостаточно! — Джошуа споткнулся, когда Джерард приблизился ещё сильнее, неуверенный, хочет ли он сейчас его избить или же оставить жалкую задницу на потом. Их хозяин заслуживал большее, нежели эта тварь.

Сознание Джерарда отвлеклось, когда он услышал первые удары в дверь. Его сердце начало бешено биться, он оттолкнул Джошуа в сторону, чтобы занять своё место у входной двери в ожидании приветствия своего хозяина.  
Когда дверь распахнулась, Джерард подпрыгнул и повис на шее хозяина, обвивая ноги вокруг его талии и порывисто целуя. Хозяин привык к этому: он без труда поймал его и ответил на поцелуй, делая пару шагов вперёд. Джошуа закрыл за ним дверь, не забывая защёлкнуть все замки, но не подчиняясь правилу Джерарда, которое дословно звучало так: «Не смотри, блять».

— Работа с документами? — тихо спросил Джошуа, тем самым заставляя глаза Джерарда в раздражении распахнуться, когда хозяин разорвал их поцелуй и опустил его на пол. Джерард подчинился — он всегда подчинялся — но всё ещё тесно обвивал хозяина руками. Тем временем его глаза были устремлены на Джошуа, одаривая его убийственным взглядом за то, что тот посмел перебить их. Хозяин заметил взгляд Джерарда и знал, что принял верное решение. Джерард переступал слишком многие границы, ставя себя выше всех, словно элиту, так как уже давно жил в этом доме. Возможно, Джерард и был лучше других в каком-то смысле, особенно учитывая то, что он был единственным человеком из всех, кого он подобрал, которого он вообще любил, но сейчас с этим было покончено.

— У тебя работа с документацией? — спросил Джерард, принимая невинный вид и разрывая объятья, чтобы взглянуть на бланки. Хозяин спрятал их, прижимая бумаги текстом к груди.  
— Да. Иди сядь на диван, — Джерард побрёл и сел. Моментальное повиновение — то, что, казалось, формировалось годами, но он думал, что одаривал им хозяина с самого первого дня пребывания. — Джошуа, а ты стой здесь, — он показал на угол позади дивана, желая присутствия парня, но так, чтобы он не попадался Джерарду на глаза. Джошуа так же подчинился. Он был прекрасной заменой.  
— Дорогой, ты будто чем-то огорчён. Ты действительно расстроен? — спросил Джерард странным голосом, который проявлялся у него в те моменты, когда Джошуа был рядом. Его тон подсказал хозяину, что Джерард был испуган присутствием новичка. Но он имел на это право.  
— Нам есть о чём поговорить, Джерард, — его щенок встретился с ним глазами, показывая, что слушает его максимально внимательно. — Ты ранишь остальных моих шлюх, своих соседей по кровати. Ты угрожаешь им, ты даже пытался запугать мужчину, который продал их мне, — начал он, подходя и становясь напротив дивана, но не садясь рядом со своей игрушкой. Джерард отвёл глаза и быстро уткнул их в пол, а затем вновь поднял взгляд. Его глаза уже на мокром месте. Он знает, что он попал. — Ты убедил одну из моих шлюх совершить суицид! — Джерард снова склонил голову, его плечи начали трястись, пока он пытался побороть подступающие слёзы.  
— Извини, — всхлипывает Джерард, поднимая глаза, чтобы взглянуть на хозяина самым искренним взглядом. Он всегда извинялся, когда его вот-вот готовы были наказать. Он не мог вытерпеть гнева своего хозяина.  
— Этого достаточно, по-твоему? — Джерард опустил взгляд, покачал головой, а затем снова встретил взгляд своего держателя; из его глаз ручьями катились слёзы.  
— Нет.  
— Вот, как обстоят дела, Джерард, — в борьбе со слезами он то смотрел в глаза своему хозяину, то отводил их; он знал, что его мастер ненавидел этот хлюпающий звук. — Ты стал невыносим для меня. С меня хватит. Я больше не могу. Эти документы предназначены для того, чтобы снова выставить тебя на аукцион. Я продаю тебя.

Ох, но это разрушение было реальным. Таким реальным.

( ) ( ) ( )

Фрэнк Айеро был уверен, что если не зайдёт прямо сейчас в туалет на заправке, то описается прямо на месте. Но от физической неспособности ответа его горло разжалось от моментального шока, когда он увидел, что три номера его лотерейного билета совпали с ценностью более, чем в один доллар.

Сначала он убеждал себя, что это было всего лишь пять долларов и что они ошиблись и поставили лишний нолик, лишь чтобы обдурить жалких идиотов, коим он сам, по его же мнению, и являлся. Но когда он присмотрелся, то увидел, что там было не пять баксов, а пять тысяч долларов — знак доллара, пять, запятая, ноль, ноль, ноль. Пять тысяч долларов. Три с половиной тысячи евро. Три тысячи британских фунтов стерлинга. Пятьдесят восемь тысяч мексиканских песо.

Что бы это, чёрт возьми, ни было, это означало для Фрэнка лишь одну единственную вещь.

Наконец у него хватало денег на собаку.

Конечно, некоторые, увидев эти пять тысяч, могли бы закричать, что, в конечном счёте, могут спасти свой дом, позволить поехать заграницу, могут оплатить счета за лечение, заплатить за школу детям, пожертвовать их какому-нибудь Богу, но не Фрэнк. Как только он увидел их, то на ум пришли лишь картинки щенков, со скрипом грызущих резиновые кости, и он улыбнулся, словно сумасшедший.

Если бы это ещё было не пять тысяч, а пять тысяч и один доллар, он бы даже мог бы обнять клерка на заправке, он был настолько рад этому. Он не обнял эту женщину с выпученными глазами, но крепко пожал ей руку после того, как она пошла в подсобку, а затем вернулась с его выигрышем.

Единственная вещь, остановившая его от того, чтобы убежать и купить себе этот хорошенький маленький комочек тепла и неконтролируемой любви, так это то, что было воскресенье, а на часах замерла половина десятого. Ни один магазин открыт не будет…

Никакой собаки сегодня.

Фрэнк почувствовал, как его сердце слегка замерло, когда он вышел на улицу, идя в неправильном направлении, но не слишком придавая этому значение. Ещё не стемнело, но на город уже спускались сумерки. Улица выглядела всё менее и менее радушной с каждым шагом по ней, заставляя его разделить пачку денег и положить их в разные карманы. Ему нравилось ощущение бумажек в руках, осознание, что они были в сохранности и не могли выскользнуть и рассыпаться по тротуару, оставаясь лежать, пока какой-нибудь наркоман или шлюха на крэке не найдёт их. Это так же отгоняло карманников, но всё ещё не останавливало настоящих грабителей от того, чтобы приставить ствол к его голове, а затем уйти с его заслуженным призом.

После того, как Фрэнк увернулся от парочки теней, прижимаясь к краю тротуара, словно неуверенный новичок, он оказался у удручающего и одинокого бара, который выглядел в точности, как и окружающие его дома. Из достаточно большого здания доносились голоса, и Фрэнку в голову внезапно взбрела замечательная идея, что сегодня он будет этим парнем.

Тем, который появляется из ниоткуда и заказывает выпивку всем в баре без причины, помимо небывалого великодушия, даже несмотря на то, что ему было всего лишь девятнадцать лет. Всё же собака не стоила пяти тысяч, и выпивка в баре не превысит одной десятой всей кучи денег… С финансовой стороны дела это звучало неплохо, поэтому он подошёл к двери, которая выказывала всю эксклюзивность бара, будучи закрытой на замок, и постучался.

Дверь немедленно распахнулась, такой размах напугал его, и он немедленно отступил назад. Чернокожий мужчина раза в три больше него самого с бритой головой и пирсингом в носу, по сравнению с которым пирсинг Фрэнка выглядел, словно серёжка какой-то девчонки; здоровяк взглянул на него сверху вниз налитыми кровью глазами с устрашающим ворчанием.

— Сколько у тебя есть? — бросил мужчина, его зубы были идеально белыми, но потрёпанными с годами.  
— А сколько вам нужно? — бросил Фрэнк в ответ, полагаясь на дерзость, коей научился за свою жизнь, чтобы защищаться. Он не являлся важной шишкой, но всё же мог быть частью банкета. Мужчина оглядел его; Фрэнк всё ещё сохранял злое и напряжённое выражение лица. Он определённо мог сказать, что здоровяк уже готов был захлопнуть дверь, когда Фрэнку в голову пришла прекрасная идея — подставить ногу под дверь — условно, хотя бы что-то. — Я скучаю по зрелищам, чувак. Я здесь, чтобы покупать, — он не знал, почему эти слова заставили мужчину изменить своё мнение, но он не ощутил прилива благодарности, когда его пустили вовнутрь.  
— Пятьдесят баксов.  
Фрэнк пробежался пальцами по купюрам в кармане, доставая одну из сотни и протягивая её.  
— Лучше отдай мне мою сдачу, чувак, — кидает Фрэнк, оглядывая парня, который мог с лёгкостью размазать его, в тот момент он клал купюру в карман.  
— Или что? — ответил мужчина, прислоняясь так, что их лица были всего нескольких дюймах друг от друга.  
— Или я не стану покупать, — заявил он. Мужчина одарил его знающим взглядом, тем, что заставил его чертовски понервничать и сделать шаг назад в бар, который был на странность тихим. Он выудил из кармана пятьдесят и вручил Фрэнку.  
— Сколько у тебя денег? — спросил мужчина, сопровождая Фрэнка. Тот ступил вперёд, замечая, что здесь не было запаха алкоголя, но вонь от пота стояла просто невыносимая. Дверь распахнулась в следующее помещение. Как только он оказался внутри, мужчина, который скорее выглядел так, будто готов был его убить, закрыл дверь, ведущую наружу, на несколько замков.  
— Кому это важно? — спросил Фрэнк, чуть крепче хватаясь за деньги в карманах.  
— Продавцам, — бросил мужчина, вновь яростно смотря на Фрэнка. — Сколько у тебя наличных?  
— Пять тысяч, — прошипел Фрэнк, прищуриваясь в то время, как сердце начало бешено биться. «В следующий раз, — думал он, — иди в бар, который знаешь. Если выберешься из этого. Это может быть конец». — Но вы не получите их все, — он встретился с ним взглядом, пока говорил, всё так же пытаясь выглядеть устрашающе, думая про себя больше о доберманах-пинчерах и ротвейлерах, нежели о маленьких мопсах, бишонах и терьерах. 

Мужчина пожал плечами и выпятил нижнюю губу.

— Чувак, ты уже пропустил лучшую часть шоу, — сказал он, его тон стал дружелюбным, улично-дружелюбным. Что-то вроде «Я посмеюсь над тобой, но если ты снова скажешь что-то не так, я пристрелю тебя с тыла». Он похлопал Фрэнка по плечу и указал на дверь справа в конце коридора, затем слева и поочерёдно произнёс: «Девочки. Мальчики».

Бар, разделённый по половому признаку. Фрэнк никогда о таких не слышал, но направился влево, и мужчина проследовал за ним, открывая перед ним дверь и ожидая, пока он зайдёт, чтобы захлопнуть её, покончить с ним и вернуться к своей работе вышибалы.

Фрэнк вытаращился на огромную толпу, к которой он присоединился в полнейшем ужасе. Когда-то давно этот «бар», должно быть, служил театром, маленьким ресторанчиком, в котором можно было посмотреть театральное представление с маленькой сцены, сидя за одним из множества маленьких столиков для наблюдателей. Только сейчас здесь было так много людей, что те, кому не хватило места, стояли вокруг сидящих; и все пялились на него.

Он мог заметить, что им не понравилось то, что они не узнали его, но, как только они увидели, что он не был угрозой тому, чем они занимались, то тут же отвернулись и обратили взоры на сцену — единственное освещённое место в комнате.

Что это, чёрт возьми, было за место? Стрип-клуб? Но во всех стрип-клубах есть выпивка, а в этом месте даже и не пахло алкоголем. Когда из-за кулис вырвался истошный крик, его сердце замерло, а в жилах замёрзла кровь.

Он знал, что это было за место и что если он попытается уйти, то его смерть станет вопросом всего лишь нескольких минут… Или его заставят столкнуться с той же участью, что и слишком уж тощего мальчишку, которого вытащили на сцену, кричащего и царапающего собственного держателя. Он выиграл лотерею и угодил своей задницей прямо в очаг торговли людьми.

( ) ( ) ( )

Фрэнк стоял спиной к задней стене комнаты, не желая рисковать и вливаться в толпу; сейчас она аплодировала, скандировала и насмехались над рабом, вытащенным на сцену для продажи, чтобы, собственно, она же предлагала цену на него. Одни продавались только на ночь, других снимали на то время, которые было необходимо покупателю, или же настолько, насколько хватало кошелька... Были и те, которые продавались окончательно. Их передавали из рук в руки, как... Как собак. Не сообщая, что же с ними случится дальше.

Те, что продавались на ночь, стоили не так уж много. Один мальчишка, который выглядел на шестнадцать, был продан за двенадцать долларов. Другие стоили десять за час. Рабы, передаваемые от одного «мастера» к другому, стоили по-разному: мальчик четырнадцати лет был продан за двадцать пять тысяч; передача денег происходила прямо на сцене, а затем новый владелец со своим приобретением уходил за кулисы, чтобы лично обсудить дальнейшие детали. Мужчину, выглядящего лет на двадцать, продали за шесть тысяч.

Фрэнк хотел узнать время, но не нашёл ни одних часов, поэтому вначале решил достать телефон. Он ни у кого не заметил мобильника в руках, потому решил, что, очевидно, это было правило. Конечно же, это было правило, нельзя ведь снимать проституцию на камеру. Фрэнк решил для самого себя, что останется на час, а затем уйдёт, а вышибале скажет, что ему никто не приглянулся в надежде на то, что всё же выживет. Что он хотел… кого-то более привлекательного, нежели то, что он видел. 

Он был удивлён, что всё-таки смог держать голову прямо, пока на сцене один за другим появлялись рабы, описывались в самых унизительных подробностях, а затем их покупали. Из-за сцены слышалось ещё больше всхлипов и криков, и даже несмотря на то, что он пытался блокировать окружающие звуки, они всё равно наполняли его голову.

Он начал задумываться, было ли это наказание для него, потому что он хотел купить собаку, а вместо этого вынужден был видеть, насколько ужасна была жизнь питомца; ситуация наглядно показала ему, что он не хотел бы подобного обращения к себе — как к собаке. Хотел ли кто-то из здесь находящихся, чтобы он вместо этого пожертвовал денег на благотворительность?

Как только до Фрэнка донеслись оглушительные прерывистые всхлипы очередного раба, он уже приготовился уйти. Он не мог вынести ещё одной угнетающей сцены, ещё одну плачущую жертву, не произносящую ни слова, которая слишком боялась попросить пощады в то время, как её силой выводили на всеобщее обозрение.

Как только он начал пятиться к двери, показался невольник, которого попросту тащили за руку из-за кулис, в то время как большинство других вытаскивали за волосы или даже выносили на руках. Его хозяин выглядел, как и большинство из них, он был неформально одет, но обращался со своей… собакой… лучше, чем другие. Всё же этот раб вёл себя лучше других, пусть он, казалось, менее готов к продаже, чем остальные, но тем не менее, он стоял на месте, дрожа и всхлипывая.

— Тихо, — сказал мужчина своему черноволосому рабу. Он издал последнее завывание, опустил голову и практически незамедлительно умолк. Единственное, что Фрэнк смог уловить, мельком взглянув на его лицо, так это сердитое выражение и подведённые чёрным карандашом глаза. Как раз когда мужчина обратился к рабу, все в зале так же замолкли… Или же их просто поверг в шок тот факт, что он положил руку на плечо своей недочеловеческой секс-игрушки, которая тут же вновь начала всхлипывать. — Вам, ребята, он не понравится, — сказал он, улыбаясь и посмеиваясь. — Вы не заставите его сделать дорожку кокаина, чтобы спасти его жизнь. Так вы его не удержите. Так же не пытайтесь заставлять его, оно того не стоит. Периодически целуйте его, и вы, не задумываясь, приручите его, — проститут отвернулся, прижимая голову к плечу в жалкой попытке спрятаться. Фрэнк почувствовал, как его сердце разрывалось, когда раб протянул руку, чтобы дотронуться до руки своего мастера, очевидно негласно умоляя его изменить какое бы то ни было решение. — Он — отличная шлюха. Он выполняет всё, что ему прикажешь. На колени, — невольник всхлипнул, но подчинился: его колени, казалось, сами подогнулись, и он рухнул на деревянный пол сцены. — И кстати, он стоит всего лишь пять сотен, — толпа незамедлительно начала глумиться, а затем всё превратилось в неразборчивое гудение. 

Они были убеждены, что раб был болен.

— Ребята, вы же меня знаете. Ну же! Если он настолько дешёвый, у него определённо есть проблемы, одна из них уже очевидна: вы не можете привязать его к себе кокаином, но, знаете, я не продам Вам испорченный товар, — толпа вновь загудела, и хозяин ухмыльнулся. — Я слишком уж люблю убивать их, — Фрэнк почувствовал, что его сейчас стошнит, но сдержался, потому что за ним наблюдал какой-то мужчина из толпы. — Этот питомец жил у меня восемь лет. Я купил его у мужчины, с которым он жил менее трёх месяцев, отлично выдрессировал его. Что ж, я поработал чуть лучше, чем он, — толпа рассмеялась, но Фрэнк не мог понять каламбура. — Меня убивает его продажа, но пришло время, — губы раба скривились, и залу наполнила тишина, за исключением театрального вздоха.

— Пожалуйста, не надо, — проскулил невольник. — Пожалуйста, нет.

— Ты сейчас же закроешь рот, — прошипел хозяин, подкрепляя свои слова тем, что схватил своего раба за волосы и резко дёрнул. Его питомец издал очередной вскрик, но вновь не заговорил. Вместо этого он уткнулся носом в ногу мастера, пытаясь привлечь внимание… Попросить пощады. Когда оно повернуло свою голову, Фрэнк увидел все переживания и весь ужас на лице животного даже сквозь размазавшуюся подводку и слёзы.

— Он не дрессирован! — выкрикнул один из мужчин в толпе. Хозяин рассмеялся и поднял один палец, заставляя всех замолкнуть. 

— Нет, видите, он слишком уж хорошо дрессирован. Он любит меня. Это ещё одна причина, по которой он так дёшево стоит, — невольник снова разрыдался, выводя своего хозяина настолько, что он отпустил его волосы, чтобы ударить. Увечье окончательно заставило его замолчать. — Так же у него умная голова. Он начинает ревновать и вообще не хочет никого подпускать к Вам, доходило до того, что он бил других моих шлюх, чтобы не подпустить их ко мне, когда я приходил с работы. Не давайте ему одурачить себя. В нём всё ещё остались силы бороться: он кусается, когда дело доходит до минета, — он сердито посмотрел на своего питомца, когда произнёс это; невольник ещё сильнее склонил голову, когда толпа ахнула. — Кстати, ещё у него зубные боли, ему необходимо будет выдрать парочку зубов, потому что он не ест, ссылаясь на то, что это «слишком больно».

— Он бесполезен! — выкрикнул наблюдатель.  
— Следующий! — ответил другой.

— Вы же знаете, что если я его не продам, то мне придётся убить его, правильно? — спросил мастер, не слишком расстроенный по поводу того, что он только что сказал или какой эффект произвело его высказывание на раба. Его начало трясти сильнее, он снова уткнулся носом в ногу хозяина; отчаянье всё сильнее сквозило в его движениях, тихие всхлипы вырывались у него из горла. — Пять сотен — это вполне разумная цена для шлюхи-новичка или же начинающей шлюхи. Он дрессирован. Он просто хочет служить вам.

— Он слишком старый! Следующий! — хозяин бросил сердитый взгляд в направлении голоса.

— Пять сотен. Это разумная цена, — толпа умолкла, и с каждой секундой раб становился всё безумнее. — Ну же, не заставляйте меня убивать его, — всхлипы вновь превратились в завывания. — Пять сотен… Нет? Четыреста восемьдесят, — донёсся громкий всхлип, и Фрэнк подорвался.

Он убьёт его. Никто не хотел его покупать, поэтому он его убьёт. Это пугало до смерти. Невольник был настолько уязвлён предательством, но всё ещё пытался добиться его расположения, прижимаясь лбом к его ноге.

У него было пять тысяч. Всё, о чём просил этот мужчина, так это о десятой части суммы… Как раз столько он планировал просадить на пиво, до которого он ещё даже не дорос, но на том конце города, где он жил, не сильно об этом заботились… Пиво или человеческая жизнь?

— Четыреста семьдесят, — выкрикнул Фрэнк прямо в тот момент, когда хозяин начал гладить своего питомца по голове, как бы извиняясь, и тот это прекрасно понимал.  
— Четыреста восемьдесят, — крикнул хозяин в ответ, пытаясь выискать взглядом покупателя в толпе. Фрэнк помог ему, сдвигаясь с места; он едва ли чувствовал ноги под собой — лишь гудение в голове.  
— Четыреста семьдесят пять! Он, блять, кусается, — он дошёл до сцены, вскинув голову и направляя взгляд на хозяина, но замечая раба. Он выглядит так, будто ненавидит его, будто лучше бы он умер, чем быть проданным какому-то странноватому человеку. Взгляд этих светлых изумрудных глаз пронизывал его насквозь, заставляя сердце замереть.  
— Кто-нибудь ещё поднимет до четырёхсот восьмидесяти? — он вновь оглядел толпу, и кто-то выкрикнул сумму ему в ответ, заставляя Фрэнка вздрогнуть.  
— Четыреста восемьдесят пять, — пробормотал он, зная, что раб услышал его, не говоря уже о мастере.  
— Четыреста девяносто? — спросил хозяин, ухмыляясь при осознании, что игра началась. Тот же мужчина повторил свою ставку.  
— Пятьсот пятьдесят, — фыркнул Фрэнк и поймал взгляд хозяина. — Мне надоело играть в игрушки, — они сцепились взглядами, а затем хозяин ухмыльнулся.  
— Продано, — и проститут закатил столь же сильную истерику, как и раньше. Громкие крики, вопли, поспешные мольбы, чтобы хозяин изменил решение. Единственное, что отличало его от других рабов, помимо разговоров, так это то, что он вешался на своего хозяина, в то время как другие старались освободиться. — Пройдём за сцену и обсудим детали.

( ) ( ) ( )

Было ощущение, будто он всего лишь навсего моргнул и оказался в полностью залитой светом комнате. Невольник отчаянно цеплялся за своего хозяина, теперь молча после очередного удара и уже не бросая на Фрэнка испепеляющие взгляды после того, как его втоптал в грязь человек, которого он любил. Оскорбление, которое, должно быть, было наихудшим, так это «Ты бесполезен. Ты был бы куда более полезен миру, лёжа на дне мусорного бака с распоротым брюхом».

— У тебя же больше никого нет, да? Шлюх, рабов, компаньонов…  
— Нет, — ответил Фрэнк, вручая ему ровно пятьсот пятьдесят долларов.  
— Отлично. Как я и сказал, он очень легко ревнует, да-да, — он вновь переключился на своего — что ж, уже не его — раба, который начал тереться лбом о его плечо, отчаянно утыкаясь в него носом. — Ты больше не мой. Иди к нему, — он мягко оттолкнул создание, не смея ударить, ибо оно больше ему не принадлежало.   
— Детка, иди сюда, — тихо произнёс Фрэнк, хватая его за влажные от слёз запястья и аккуратно притягивая к себе. Лишь единое прикосновение заставило нечто в мозгах Фрэнка щёлкнуть. Он чувствовал себя защищённым, неожиданно ощущая необходимость прижать невольника к себе и одарить теплом, которое он отвергал.  
— Иди к нему! — закричал прежний владелец. — Сейчас же! — создание долго не думало, оно подошло к Фрэнку и зарылось лицом ему в плечо, стоя спиной к мужчине, который только что на него накричал. — Да, точно, тебе придётся вылечить ему зубы. Пока ты этого не сделаешь, он не сможет есть, и ему и вправду чертовски больно.  
— У меня есть на это деньги, — сказал Фрэнк, приходя в восторг от поглаживания невольника по спине и его нежных объятий, но сохраняя спокойствие в голосе. Может, потому что он знал, что неприятности здесь для него закончатся. Фрэнк купил человека, а это означало, что он не был шпионом и ему не нужно было беспокоиться о том, что в итоге он мог оказаться в мусорном контейнере.  
— У него есть несколько шрамов, но это не моих рук дело. Вот его медицинская карта, поддельные документы, карточка социального обеспечения — всё, что тебе нужно, — Фрэнк свободной рукой забрал документы и взглянул на них.  
— Сколько ему? — спросил он, сохраняя безынтересный тон.  
— Двадцать с чем-то. Я не знаю.  
— Как его зовут? — Фрэнк понял, что задал неверный вопрос, когда мужчина начал оглядывать его. Он сжал парня в объятьях чуть сильнее и почувствовал, как тот начал обнюхивать его шею.  
— А как ты хочешь?  
— Ну, как ты зовёшь его? — мужчина вновь опустил взгляд на деньги и опять пересчитал их.  
— Детка, — мужчина поднял на него глаза и с подозрением оглядел.   
— Пятьсот баксов… Он, должно быть, совсем плох в постели, — мужчина фыркнул в ответ.  
— Нет, но он кусается. Не присовывай ему в рот, когда он взбешён, иначе лишишься своего достоинства. Ну что ж, советую хорошо с ним обращаться следующие пару месяцев, тогда он возьмёт в рот. Или же выпустит зубы, мне, если честно, всё равно, — он рассмеялся и указал на дверь, на которой не было указателя выхода. — Это выход. Тебе нужно помочь довести его до машины?  
— Я пешком, но спасибо, — сказал Фрэнк, поднимая руку, чтобы аккуратно погладить голову своей новой «собаки», а затем отпустил его. Существо осуждающе взглянуло на него, но всё же последовало за ним по пятам. Перед тем, как открыть дверь, он сложил все документы в карманы, где хранились деньги.  
— Ты недалеко живёшь? — спросил мужчина, идя за ним, даже несмотря на то, что он уже открыл дверь, которая вела в абсолютно идентичный коридор, как тот, что был в передней. Но в этом всё же не было вышибалы.  
— Нет, я живу в Портленде, я приехал сюда за покупками, — мужчина изучал его, а раб прижался лбом к его плечу.  
— Портленд, Орегон или Мэйн?  
— Мэйн, — раздражённо сказал Фрэнк, отодвигая засовы на двери, которая, он надеялся, действительно вела на улицу; его сердце вновь начало бешено биться. — Думаешь, мне стоит попытаться полетать с этой штукой? Или зарегистрировать его в отеле? Поездка домой будет изрядно дерьмовой, — Боже, он надеялся, что они не станут его преследовать. Он молил Бога о том, чтобы это не были слова, подписавшие его смертный приговор. Господи, он так надеялся, что его не остановит полиция.  
— Он — хороший мальчик, — сказал владелец, поймав взгляд раба. Фрэнку казалось, что парень вот-вот разрыдается. Не желая больше ждать, Фрэнк отодвинул последний засов и толкнул дверь, питая самые нежные чувства к окатившей волне свежего воздуха, которая доказала, что дверь не вела в смертельную клетку. — Будь осторожен, Детка, — произнёс он, когда Фрэнк взял невольника за руку и осторожно вывел его из «бара» в переулок позади него.  
— Я люблю тебя, — простонал он в ответ хриплым опечаленным голосом. Существо устремило неизменный взгляд в проём двери, продолжая пялиться, даже когда его бывший хозяин захлопнул дверь и снова закрыл её. Оно оказало сопротивление, когда Фрэнк попытался вывести его на улицу, но, разумеется, в результате последовал за ним, склонив голову, ссутулившись, рот на замке, слёзы постепенно иссыхали.

Отведи его в полицию. Просто отведи его в полицию. — Нет! Если ты это сделаешь, они узнают и убьют тебя за то, что ты обанкротил всё их дело! Просто отпусти его. Пусть бежит. — Нет, он попросту вернётся к ним. Он любит этого мужчину. Он попытается найти его, и его снова продадут или, не дай Бог, убьют! — Нет, отведи его к себе домой. Заботься о нём. Почини зубы, накорми. — Нет, отведи его в полицию и скажи, что нашёл его на улице. — Нет, они засадят его в какое-нибудь ужасное место, пока будут выяснять, кто же он. — Нет, они отправят его в психушкку, потому что он повёрнутый на голову. — Нет, просто отведи его домой — отпусти его — отведи в полицию — отведи домой — избавься от него!

Мозг Фрэнка взрывался, пока он вёл по улицам своего новоявленного спутника за руку к себе домой, пытаясь притянуть его ближе, чтобы не выглядеть, словно родитель, тащащий своего непослушного ребёнка по улице — это наводило прохожих на подозрение, но его новая покупка не желала подходить ближе, чем на расстояние вытянутой руки.

Кажется, прошла вечность: он осматривался вокруг, подпрыгивая от каждой слышимой сирены вдвое выше своего роста, пока они не дошли до квартиры. Здесь его новый компаньон снова начал рыдать, слабо пытаясь освободиться от хватки нового хозяина. Фрэнк отпустил его, раздумывая над тем, убежит ли он; тогда его сомнения развеялись бы в один момент.

Но парень остался. Он жалобно плакал, сложив руки на груди и опустив голову в то время, как его плечи нещадно сотрясались. Фрэнк стоял и смотрел, неуверенный, стоило ли ему попросту оставить его здесь, но не желая делать так ни умом, ни сердцем, или же заставить зайти, вызывая подозрения у соседей.

— Нет, пожалуйста, — заскулил он. — Восемь лет, только он… Пожалуйста, нет.  
— Я не причиню тебе вреда, ладно? — тихо проговорил Фрэнк, дотрагиваясь до его руки. Он не вздрогнул, лишь продолжил плакать. — Я просто хотел вытащить тебя оттуда, — прошептал он. Его компаньон не ответил, всё так же рыдая на всю улицу.

Он выловил ключи из кармана и открыл дверь в подъезд, держа её открытой и жестом приглашая его войти. Конечно же, он беспрекословно подчинился и, пройдя по пятам за ним все лестничные пролёты и лестницы, остановился лишь у единственно важной двери. При этом он уставился на неё в полнейшем ужасе, рисуя за ней худшие картины, воображая всевозможные кошмарные вещи, которые, он был уверен, случатся здесь. Думая, что лучше бы он умер.


End file.
